Puff Love
by Alexworld17
Summary: When Blossom is captured by a new villain working for Mojo Jojo, she's rescued by a boy named Alex, who falls for her. Can they save the city of Townsville, as well as Alex's town? Will Blossom learn the meaning of love? (Any characters not from the original series belong to me.)
1. Chapter 1- A new Supervillain

The city of Townsville. A hustling, bustling town, full of kind people. But I'm sure half of you knew that already. And I'm sure all of you knew that this was the home of the Powerpuff Girls. It's a kind of slow day today. Blossom was watching TV. She sighed. "Ugh... I'm bored. I wish there was something to do. Like fight crime or anything..."

Buttercup agreed. "Tell me about it. I want to fight something. Like Mojo Jojo!"

Blossom watched the TV, trying to find some entertainment. She browsed through the channels. Bubbles was even bored.

Suddenly, the hotline alarm went off. Blossom flew to it and answered it. "Hello?"

"Powerpuff Girls, it's terrible! There's a supervillain we've never seen before destroying the city!"

"Be right there, Mayor!" Blossom hung up the hotline and went back to the TV. "Girls, we've got a situation! Let's move!"

"Good. I was starting to go insane from boredom." Buttercup admitted.

"I was almost bored to tears!" Bubbles shouted. The Girls flew to the suburb of Townsville. "Where is that supervillain...?" Blossom looked around, but she couldn't find him. The more she looked around, the less traces there were of him. Finally, just as she was about to give up, the villain appeared in front of him. He had the same body shape as the girls, but he had black curved hair with 3 spikes at the end, and 1 in the back. He wore a white shirt and a black jacket which was unzipped. His shoes were black with 3 laces, and his dark blue jeans had a hole in them. His eyes were grey.

"This must be the Powerpuff Girls."

"Who are you!?" Blossom asked the mystery supervillain.

"My name is Negalex, and I will be your downfall." he responded, crossing his arms.

"I don't think so!" Buttercup taunted, charging at Negalex. He simply raised his arm and blocked the attack. Buttercup tried to use laser eyes, but Negalex countered with his own laser-eye blast.

Bubbles tried using her Sonic Scream. Negalex was unaffected.

Blossom tried to use her ice breath, but it only froze him for two seconds before he broke out, unharmed.

"Hmph. Don't you see? I am matched in your power. No matter what you do, you cannot harm me." Blossom flew into the air, and tried fighting him hand to hand. Negalex fought with force, but Blossom was determined. Bubbles and Buttercup came in behind him. They readied a team attack, and attacked Negalex. Blossom closed her eyes and blocked her face...

But when she opened her eyes again, Negalex had both Bubbles and Buttercup in his hands.

"Nice try, girls." He threw them to the ground, restraining them with energy rings.

"Well, it's just me and you now, isn't it, Pinky?" Blossom, angry that her sisters were being treated in this way, attacked with full force, using all of her powers to try to stop him. She punched and kicked at lightning speed, fired laser eyes, used ice breath, and tried to electrocute him. Nothing hit him. He dodged every single attack. Blossom kept attacking, but Negalex kept dodging with no effort. No matter what she tried to hit him with, he remained unharmed. Eventually, Blossom got tired out. She panted heavily. "How are you so strong?"

"The chemical that gave me all of my powers." he responded. "Fascinating, isn't it? Yeah, scientific experiments yield great results."

"What? Only me and my sisters were made from a scientific formula! You're crazy!"

"I may be, but that monkey is, too. Doesn't matter how big someone's brain is, they've got a crazy side." Blossom was mortified. "Mojo Jojo!? But he wouldn't take deals with anyone!"

"I didn't make the deal. He did."

"What? He's never been one who accepted deals!"

"Look! Blossom! I've been hiding in Mojo's lab since last year! I've been meeting with him in secret! I have 'Nega' in my namesake! Who's surprised here?" Mojo Jojo flew in with a helicopter. "A work of art, isn't he? He's matched with you in every way! He can do anything you can! There's nothing you can do that he can't!"

"Quiet, Bananas." Negalex shushed him. "I'll handle this. I've taken a mission to capture you and your pathetic sisters." Blossom stared in shock. "Capture!? Nobody can hold me!" Negalex teleported behind Blossom and grabbed her arms and pinned them behind her back. Blossom felt a surge of weakness coursing through her. "I beg to differ." He descended to the ground, holding Blossom's arms. Blossom tried to use her powers, but she couldn't. Negalex pointed to Bubbles and Buttercup. They were unconscious. "What did you do to them!?" Blossom asked.

"Oh, just a nice thing I like to call a blow to the head." Negalex taunted, hitting Blossom in the back of the head. Blossom felt faint, and collapsed to the ground.


	2. Chapter 2- The Boy from Far Away

Welcome to Langdonopolis. A big town full of big people. This town has a serious crime issue. Luckily, there is a superhero for this town. A young boy with curved brown hair with three spikes at the end, and one spike at the back. He wears an undone blue jacket, a white shirt, blue jeans, brown shoes with three laces, and dark gray glasses. His eyes are green, and he has a heart of gold.

Nobody knows where he came from, not even him. He remembers being made of a strange scientific formula with the accidental addition of Chemical AW, which gave him a lot of superpowers: Laser eyes, flight, super strength, and many others. He also has the ability to control water and ice. His name is Alex, and today, he's searching for his nemesis and doppelganger.

He flew around town, looking with his super vision, however, he couldn't find his sworn enemy, Negalex. There was crime around, but not the type he was looking for.

"Jeez, where is that villain?"

Alex kept searching town, but he couldn't find him anywhere. His only choice was to leave town.

He left his hometown, determined to find Negalex.

After a while, he found a big town full of citizens that looked like they were very panicked.

"Huh? What is going on here?"

Alex flew down to the road, and tried to ask a citizen what was going on, but everyone was panicking too much, they couldn't hear him. Alex kept trying to ask why everyone was panicked, but he never got an answer.

"Ugh... What can I do here?" Alex wondered. He looked around and saw the town hall. He gasped.

"The Mayor! He'll know what's going on!" He ran into the town hall. If the city was panic, it was nothing compared to the town hall. Phones were ringing off the hook, people were running and newspapers were flying everywhere. Alex went to the secretary, a woman in a red coat with long orange, curly hair.

"Excuse me, miss, but, uh... Where's the Mayor's office?"

"Oh, a hero? Great! We need one now! Third door on your left is the elevator. Take it to the top floor!"

"Thank you, Ms, uh..."

"Bellum. Sara Bellum."

"Thank you, Ms. Bellum."

Alex rode the elevator to the top floor, and burst open the doors to the Mayor's office. The Mayor was old, he wore a monocle, a purple coat, and a top hat. He looked panicked, much like everyone else, but he looked busier than anyone else.

Alex walked up to him. "Hello, Mr. Mayor. Can I have a word with you?"

"Huh? Uh, who's there?"

"Down here."

The Mayor looked down, over his desk. "Oh, hello there. Are you the pickle delivery boy?"

"What-? Uh, no."

"Oh... Well, you look like someone who can handle the situation this town is in."

"Situation? What situation?"

"Our superheroes, the Powerpuff Girls, have gone missing! We've been searching everywhere, but we've had no luck... Come to think of it, you look a lot like one of them."

The intercom activated. "Mayor, tell him who made them."

Alex recognized the voice of Ms. Bellum.

"Oh, right. If you want to know anything about the Powerpuff Girls, ask Professor Utonium. He lives in a lab, near Pokey Oaks Kindergarten. He knows everything about them. Well, he made them, so of course he does..."

"Got it, Mr. Mayor!"

Alex flew off. As he past Pokey Oaks, he saw a white building with a red roof, and 3 oval shaped windows at the side.

"This must be the place."

He flew to the door and knocked. A tall man in a white coat answered.

"Hello there... Hey, you look like my daughters..."

Alex ignored this statement and went in.

"Are you Professor Utonium?"

"Yes, I am. Why?"

"Your daughters are..."

"Missing. I know." responded the Professor. "I'm already searching for them. My tracking device can't find any sign of them. Although, I noticed there's a strange new building that appeared suddenly. Right next to the volcano laboratory of Mojo Jojo."

"Mojo Who-Who?"

"The Girls' Number 1 enemy. He's been trying to destroy them for years. I saw him appear before I lost contact with the Girls, along with a strange boy in a black jacket, and ripped jeans."

"So THAT'S where he went..."

"You know this boy?"

"Yeah. He's my doppelganger and Number 1 nemesis. I've been fighting him for years. Well, if he's working with Mojo NoNo, I think the volcano lab and the building next door would be good places to check out. See you later, Professor!"

Alex flew away, to find Negalex and Mojo.


	3. Chapter 3- The Rescue

Blossom woke up with a massive headache. She looked around, noticing the room she's in is very dark and creepy. She tried to get up, but found she couldn't move. She also tried to ask something, but all that came out was muffled moans.

Negalex approached.

"Ah, you're awake. Good."

Blossom finally noticed the ropes holding her. She was tied up. She mumbled questioningly, her speech muffled by the cloth silencing her.

"Where are your sisters? Oh, they're right here, in the other cells. But they can't hear you."

Blossom let out a muffled sob.

"Oh, don't worry. We just want you to have front-row seats to the destruction of your hometown!"

Blossom gasped through her gag. She tried to use her powers to break free, but she was surprised to notice that she couldn't use them.

"Heh heh... We thought of everything. Those ropes have some of my power suppressing... Uh... Powers... On them."

"Mmhp!" Blossom tried to break free with her own strength.

"Don't bother. Those ropes are as tough as iron. You can't escape from them. Plus your cell. It's made of ceramic titanium. Even if you broke free, you wouldn't be able to get out of your cell."

"Mmhmm..." Blossom gave in and closed her eyes.

"Aww, look at the poor, sad, little girl. That's precious. I might take a picture of that later."

Meanwhile, Alex arrived at Mojo's volcano lab.

"So, this is it... It's smaller than I thought. Oh, whatever."

When he approached the steps however, he heard a familiar voice. A deep, dark, and shadowy voice.

"That voice... It's Negalex!"

He followed the voice, which lead to the base near the lab. He pressed his head to the wall and listened.

"Okay, Girls. Just sit back and enjoy the show. I'm sure it'll be fun, watching the destruction of the city!"

"Uh-oh... I need to move fast."

Alex busted down the door and snuck in.

"What was that? Bananas, go check the sound!" Negalex ordered Mojo.

"Stop calling me Bananas! That is not my name! My name is Mojo Jojo, the greatest evil genius in the world! I'm not just some monkey who likes to eat bananas all the-"

"Just check it out!"

Mojo did so, mumbling under his breath.

"'Just check it out', neh neh neh... What a jerk."

Alex noticed his shadow and hid behind a crate. He noticed a keycard in Mojo's pocket.

"I need to get that card." He thought.

Mojo noticed the door broke down, and tried to fix it. Alex saw his chance, and flew past Mojo at lightning speed, grabbing the card right out of his pocket.

"Got it! Now, I gotta help the girls."

He snuck into the prison area, and found Buttercup in a cell, tied up.

"Hmp?"

"Shh! Keep it down."

Alex looked at the cell bars.

"Hmm... Ceramic titanium... Not even using my ice powers can make them brittle... Good thing I got that card."

Alex used the keycard to open Buttercup's cell and untied Buttercup. Unfortunately, this set off the alarm.

"INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT! PRISON CELL NUMBER 12, PRISONER CODENAME "BUTTERCUP" HAS BEEN OPENED! INITIATE DEFENSE MECHANISMS! MOJO JOJO AND NEGALEX TO THE PRISON AREA! THIS IS NOT A DRILL! REPEAT! THIS IS NOT A DRILL!"

"Good job, boy. Now they'll see us." Buttercup said, a little annoyed.

"Don't complain, just run!" Alex grabbed Buttercup's hand and ran to find the other girls.

Negalex and Mojo came to Buttercup's cell, finding it empty and the ropes that held her on the floor.

"Someone busted her out! If he gets the others, we're finished! C'mon Greenie, we need to find him!" Negalex ordered.

Alex ran around the prison area, looking for the other two girls, dodging lasers, gunfire, and flamethrowers. He found Bubbles' cell. She was also tied up.

"Also ceramic titanium... Wow. They thought of everything."

Alex swiped the card on the sensor to open Bubbles' cell, and untied her. This caused another alarm.

"PRISON CELL 9 SECURITY BREACH! THE INTRUDER HAS BROKEN OUT PRISONER NUMBER 9, CODENAME "BUBBLES"! PRISON AREA ALMOST EMPTY! GET HIM!"

Negalex listened to the message.

"To Blossom's cell! NOW!"

He flew to Blossom's cell.

Alex dodged more security measures, and destroyed security robots, which was surprisingly easy with the help of Bubbles and Buttercup.

After a while, they arrived at Blossom's cell, finding that the villains were waiting for them.

"Negalex..." Alex groaned.

"Ah yes. I should've known it was you, Alex."

"You're working with a monkey? That's low, even for you."

"Oh, yeah!? His brain literally bursts out of his head!"

Bubbles whispered to Alex.

"It's true. There's a reason he wears that cap."

"Ahh... Well, I'm not gonna let you get away with this!"

Alex charged at Negalex, where they had a clash with power.

"Girls, take care of Rotten Bananas over there! I'll settle this personally!"

Bubbles and Buttercup went after Mojo Jojo, and pushed him through the wall into another room.

Alex fought with force, using laser eyes to try to hurt Negalex. Negalex kept countering with his own power blasts. He tried to electrocute Alex, but the lightning missed.

"Hmph. Let's take this up a notch. Or rather, below zero!"

Alex made a wave of ice pillars, knocking Negalex off-balance. Alex attacked again with an ice blast, which broke Negalex's guard. Alex grabbed Negalex and threw him through the wall.

Meanwhile, Bubbles and Buttercup kept fighting Mojo. They had broken the glass in his machine, and were trying to pummel him. Mojo Jojo was prepared. He zapped them with a power blast. Alex noticed the hard time, and knocked the gun out of his hands.

"Hey!"

"Hmph. Bring it on, Brainiac!"

Alex joined in the fight and helped the girls. He managed to freeze Mojo with his ice blast, and he went back to Blossom's cell.

"I got you covered, girl."

Alex used the card to open Blossom's cell. He untied her.

"Thank you, boy..."

"No problem... My name is Alex."

"I'm Blossom."

Their eyes met. Alex wrapped his arms around Blossom. Blossom then did the same, slowly approaching Alex.

"You're so pretty... Pink looks good on you..."

"You don't look so bad yourself, Blue..."

Alex and Blossom moved their heads close together. Then the two of them kissed.

Bubbles and Buttercup watched. Bubbles was in awe.

"Aww... That's the most romantic thing..."

Buttercup turned away and shut her eyes.

"Blech!"

Alex and Blossom held the kiss for a while, then they stopped and flew to the Professor's lab.

"Oh, hey Alex. I see you found the girls. Oh, are you two in love?" asked the Professor.

Alex blushed. "Umm..."

Bubbles excitedly flew to the Professor.

"Yes, they are!"

Blossom blushed as well.

"Hey, uh... Wanna take a flight?" she asked Alex.

"Sure, why not?"

Alex and Blossom flew off into the sunset, kissing in front of the sun.


	4. Chapter 4- The Date & The Plan

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry this took so long. I got busy with stuff. Regardless, here's the next chapter of my fic. Hope you enjoy.**

As Alex and Blossom flew around Townsville, the citizens felt happy for Blossom finding a true love. A few of the citizens suggested dating spots.

"How about the diner?"

"Town Hall?"

"The theatre? There's a dance happening there...~"  
Alex shrugged these suggestions off. "Nah... How about the nice skyscraper over there?" He pointed to a nearby skyscraper which stood tall, practically over the clouds. Blossom looked at it and nodded her head in agreement. "Good choice, Alex. Wonder what they have going on in there...?" They went in and rode the elevator to the top floor. Blossom seemed worried. "Looks fancy... How will we pay for this?"

"Don't worry about that. I borrowed some moolah." Alex reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. Inside, he had many $100 bills. "Being a superhero pays well, doesn't it?"

"It sure does." Blossom replied. At the top floor, she sat down at a table with Alex. "Well, Blossy, looks like it's just me and you, cutie."

"Sure does seem that way. Well, let me be honest, this is the best day I've had in a very long time..."

"Yeah, same with me."

"I'm so glad I met you. You've given me new light in my life." Alex told her, watching the band play their song.

"This is the best night of my life... For a Powerpuff, we don't get much of these kinds of days." Blossom sighed, as she sipped her soda.

Alex grabbed Blossom's hand. "Shall we dance, my pink girl?" Blossom blushed hard. "Ooh, your face is turning red. Honeyglow, huh?"

"Y-yeah..." Blossom admitted, embarrassed. She followed Alex to the dance floor, where romantic music was playing. Alex started slow dancing with her, surprising Blossom with how good he was at dancing. Blossom followed, finding out she wasn't a bad dancer either. "I like to dance... I hope you feel the same, Bloss~" Alex teased Blossom. Blossom blushed.

"Um... Yeah." Alex twirled Blossom, and Blossom fell into his arms. Their eyes had locked again. "You're so... Pretty... And cute. No wonder everyone in this town loves you~" Alex leaned in closer to her. "Your hair is great, your eyes are nice and big, and your clothes are beautiful... Not to mention that adorable bow of yours..." Alex gushed, twirling Blossom's hair around.

"Oh, thanks... I do try my best... But be careful, I have a hairpin on~" Blossom giggled, looking around at the other citizens in the skyscraper.  
"Hey... Is everyone watching?" Alex asked.

"Umm... Yeah..." Blossom shyly said, blushing hard.

"Good... Nobody would wanna miss this." Alex leaned his head toward Blossom. "Wh-what are you...-" Blossom was cut off by Alex kissing her. The dancers had stopped and everyone looked at them. "Awwww..." Everyone watched Alex and Blossom's lovely moment.

Meanwhile, Negalex had thawed out Mojo Jojo, furious that they had been defeated. "Ugh... We need to do something!"

Mojo Jojo agreed. "But what can possibly be done? This is quite the conundrum we have on our hands."

"Hmm... I think I caught that pink one and Alex acting all lovey dovey together." Negalex told him. "Maybe we could use this to our advantage... But how exactly?"

Mojo Jojo turned to a nearby computer and turned it on. "Ugh... This is so dumb... I can't hack into this!"

"Let me try." Negalex typed in the computer password, turning it on. "Ugh, what did you type?"

"Blackinthenight. It's something I thought would be cool."

"Eh, sounds cliche to me." Mojo Jojo browsed through the computer, trying to find some way to find Alex or Blossom. "There's the tracking program." He used it, finding Alex's location. "There they are. The tallest skyscraper in Townsville. Let's get 'em!"  
Negalex held him back. "Whoa whoa whoa, calm down there. There's way too many people there. We need to be more... Sneaky about it. I'll come up with a plan." He started typing a plan into his computer, with Mojo Jojo still watching.

"Oooh, delightfully evil, Nega... I like it! I can't wait to try it out!"

"I am an evil genius alright. I know you are as well. With our minds combined, we can't lose!"

"We just did..."

"Shut up, Bananas! That was but a minor setback. With this plan, there's no way that those kids will know what's coming to them!" He laughed with Negalex and went to another room in the base, secluded so nobody could hear them.


	5. Chapter 5- The Plan Enacted

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey everyone. Yes, I'm still alive. I sorta forgot about this fic for a while. But now I'm back with a slew of new ideas. Enjoy Chapter 5!**

A few hours later, Blossom and Alex had arrived back at the laboratory. After their lovely evening, they needed a rest. Alex stretched on the couch. "Ah... That was amazing. We should do that more."

"Agreed." Blossom added, sitting on the couch next to Alex. After a while of watching TV, they then approached the Professor, with a question in mind. The Professor looked at them. "What's with you two? You look like you want to ask me something."

"We sure do. Mind if I sleep here tonight?" asked Alex.

"Well... OK, if Blossom trusts you, I do, too. She knows what's best for her. I've been performing some calculations and experiments on love between Powerpuffs while you two were gone."

Alex was curious. "What'd you find out?"

"Well, I found some pretty interesting results. I found out that effects of them being in love only apply to male ones, which are pretty rare around here. I didn't find out much, but I did find out that it causes a massive surge of power, amplifying all the superpowers the recipient has. It can get to the point where the world can be destroyed if the power is misused. You need to be careful. Feeling any changes, Alex?"

"No. Nothing out of the ordinary at least."

"Good. Now it's getting a little bit late, so you should get to bed."

Blossom and Alex started getting ready for their bedtime. They put on their bedwear, Blossom a nightgown and Alex a one piece blue pajama set. "Wow, you look adorable in that." Alex told Blossom.

"So do you..." Blossom said back. Alex chuckled. "Now, we should head to bed. I'll sleep in the spare bed."

Blossom nodded. "OK. See you in the morning, my blue wonder~"

That night, 2 mysterious figures were looming outside the lab. They whispered to each other before sneaking up to the house. From the bushes, Negalex and Mojo Jojo emerged. "Now remember the plan, monkey." Negalex told Mojo Jojo. They snuck inside and carefully moved, trying not to make a noise. "Where is their room? This is quite a conundrum we're in. I don't think I've ever seen a lab so big, it's hard to-"

"King Kong, shut up!" Negalex retorted. "Jeez, you need to learn to stop talking when you're thinking." He looked around the house, using his Super Vision to see if he could find the Girls and Alex. "Got 'em! Upstairs, sleeping. Let's take care of the sisters first." They went upstairs, and grabbed Bubbles and Buttercup. They were so deep in sleep, they didn't even wake up when they were drug into the light living room.

Negalex looked over them and took Octi out of Bubbles' arms. "Might be able to convert this to a big robot mech for you, Bananas."

Mojo Jojo was set off again. "STOP CALLING ME THAT! I, MOJO JOJO, COMMAND TO BE REFERRED TO BY MY REAL NAME!"

Just then, they heard a mumble come from their hostages. Buttercup was talking in her sleep. The yelling had also caused Bubbles to stir. "Huh...?" She mumbled, looking around. She saw the villains and noticed that they had Octi, her precious plush! She started tearing up. "O-octi...!? What will you... Do with him...?"

Before the villains could respond, Bubbles burst out crying. Her cry was so loud, Negalex had to cover his ears. "Quiet her down, will ya!? She'll wake the others!"

Blossom woke up with a jump. She heard someone crying, and it was all too familiar. "Bubbles...!?" She quickly looked around and saw that both Bubbles and Buttercup were gone from the room. Blossom started shaking Alex. "Hey, Alex! Wake up!"

Alex slowly awoke. "Ugh... Morning already?" His thoughts were suddenly stopped by Bubbles' crying cutting into them. Then, just as suddenly as it had started, the crying stopped. "Oh, no... She's in trouble!" Blossom realized. "C'mon!" Her and Alex rushed downstairs, but by the time they got there, it was too late. Bubbles was already tied up and gagged, along with Buttercup, still sobbing.

Alex looked at the two shadows. They were all too familiar to him... "Negalex...!" At these words, Negalex and Mojo Jojo emerged from the shadows. "That's right," said Negalex. "It's us."

"Why are you here!?" Blossom asked.  
"Why, to take you and your sisters and loverboy. You'd all be excellent witnesses to our next evil plan..."

"I don't think you'll be taking us anytime soon!" Alex shouted at him, readying a blast with one hand. His hand covered in ice which then shattered, then formed into a blue ball of energy. He charged it quickly. "Take this! Ice Wave Cannon!" Alex yelled, as he fired a big blue beam of icy energy from his hand. Negalex dodged quickly, but Mojo wasn't so lucky. It hit him, knocking him to the ground.

"Wow... Impressive." Blossom commended. "But where'd the man in black go?" Just then, Negalex hit Blossom with a weakening punch, knocking her to the ground. "Blossom!" Alex shouted, flying at Negalex and kicking him into the wall. He aimed his laser eyes, but missed, blowing a hole in the wall. Alex and Negalex fought, evenly matched. Alex attacked with a flurry of ice punches, but Negalex countered by dodging with teleportation. After a bunch of punches and quick ice blasts, Alex finally hit Negalex into the wall stunning him. "This is it..." Alex readied a super powerful attack. "Let's finish this..." he said angrily, clasping both hands together as they glowed with blue ice energy. "FINAL FREEZE BLASTER!" Alex fired.

The beam that followed was so massive, when it hit Negalex, there was nothing but a flash of light. When it disappeared, the room was covered in ice. "Heh heh... Whoops." Alex said to himself. He looked around. No sign of his doppelganger. "Good. That takes care of that." Suddenly, someone hit him on the back of the head. As Alex's vision faded, he saw an all-too-familiar face. He had failed...

 **The story is not over yet!**


End file.
